


Junstin: Storage

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BgA, Boys Generally Asian - Fandom, nigahiga
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Help, Im obsessed, M/M, juju - Freeform, junstin, prank, ryan ships it basically, soooo, storage, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Ryan decides that it's time they got closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me! I'm obsessed with Junstin JuJu! I read some fics and got inspired. Next one will probably be them making out, though I'll never beat the one called Car Ride. xoxo

Man, did Ryan notice everything. He noticed everything from how many Red Bulls his friends took from him to what times everybody left the house on a daily basis.  
And, by God, Justin and Jun were irritating the hell out of him.  
Considering they all lived in the same house, Ryan had to watch the tension keep building up and up and up, without saying a thing about it. Now that was annoying.  
But he did, however, have a plan to make them do it themselves.  
“Juengri,” Ryan said. “So, I need a prop from the storage, but I got to do this.” He held up his laptop with a word document on it. “You mind getting it?”  
“No, what is it?” Jun responded.  
“It's this, uh, rig. You'll know. Actually, take someone with you, it's heavy.” He looked around and spotted Justin. “Hey, J-Lite, help Jeungri get the rig from the storage.”  
“Do it yourself,” Justin responded half-heartedly, scrolling through his phone lazily. Jun rolled his eyes.  
“C’mon, J-Lite,” Jun said with a grin, putting comedic emphasis on his stage name. “It'll take only a second.” Justin groaned.  
“Ugh, fine,” he whined, standing from his spot on the couch. “Let's go, idiot.” Jun sighed and followed Justin towards where the storage was.  
“Well,” Justin said when he opened the door, “what're we even looking for?”  
“He said it was a rig or something,” Jun replied, going past Justin into the room. “We'll know it when we see it. C’mon, help me look.” Justin groaned again and stepped into the room to look around the various items scattered across the floor.  
And suddenly, the door closed.  
“Did you find it?” Jun asked, in the back behind a small stack of boxes.  
“Hold on,” Justin said, going to open the door, but finding that it was locked. “What the hell? Someone locked the door!”  
“What?” Jun walked over to where Justin was stood, attempting to will the door open, but finding that it was shut tightly. Justin let out a grunt of irritation, stomping his foot on the ground.  
“Ryan!” Justin yelled at the door. “You better let me out of here!” He thrust himself shoulder first at the door, wincing when it did nothing but hurt him.  
“Looks like we're stuck here,” Jun said. Justin glared at him.  
“Great,” he said sarcastically, walking away from the door and looking around for something to open it with. Though there wasn't much, and he didn't want to destroy the door.  
Jun sat down while Justin searched the room for ten minutes, though it was to no avail.  
“I don't think you're going to find anything,” Jun said.  
“Shut up, Jun,” Justin said, then muttered, “Got to be a key or something somewhere.”  
“It'll be fine, Justin. The others’ll realise we're gone and come looking for us. We just have to wait.”  
“Jun, you do realise that Ryan probably locked us in here, right?” Jun sighed. “He’s playing some dumb prank on us.”  
“Well, it can't be helped. Just...don’t waste your energy.” Justin kicked a box and sat down.  
“Whatever,” he mumbled.  
An hour passed, and based on their time perspective, it was starting to turn nighttime.  
“God, it's so cold in here,” Justin said, rubbing his arms void of a sweater.  
“Do you want my jacket?” Jun asked from across the room.  
“No, I don't need your jacket.”  
“Really, I'm not that cold-”  
“I said no! Okay?” Justin continued to rub his arms in order to get warmer, seeing as the temperature dropped every fifteen minutes.  
Another thirty minutes and Jun couldn't take watching Justin freeze because of his ego.  
“Justin, really,” he said, “just take my jacket.”  
“I thought I said no,” Justin said, teeth chattering and body shaking.  
“C’mon,” Jun walked over to Justin, pulling off his jacket to reveal a long sleeved shirt, “just take it.”  
“I said-” But Justin stopped talking when the warm jacket fell on his shoulders, heated from Jun wearing it all day.  
“You're freezing, Justin,” Jun told him. “Why don't you just admit that?”  
“Shut up, Jun,” Justin grumbled, though he pulled the jacket closer on him, thanking Jun silently. Jun sat down next to him.  
“What time do you think it is?” he asked.  
“I don't know. Probably at least seven.”  
“Why don’t you check your phone- Your phone!” Justin sighed, before realising that he probably could’ve used his phone for many things the entire time. Being stuck in the storage with Jun had made him forget, though he wasn’t sure for which reasons.  
“Damn it!” Justin cursed, tossing it towards a pile of blankets. “It’s dead. That was a stupid idea, Jun.”  
“Sorry,” Jun apologised, then looked around. “I mean... Y’know, it’s not...so bad in here.”  
“Yeah, maybe for you. I don’t want to be stuck in here.”  
“You mean...stuck in here with me.” Justin looked up at him.  
“Yeah...whatever.” Jun laughed a bit at Justin and his attitude. Though Justin always fronted like he hated Jun, he doubted that was actually true. He was surprised he was still acting up despite being alone in the room with him.  
“You...want to talk or something?” Jun asked after a moment of silence.  
“About what?” Justin retorted.  
“I don’t know. Uh... How did you join Ryan to do BgA?” Justin looked down.  
“I don’t know. He just...wanted me to be part of it.” Justin looked off to the side. “Why’d you join?”  
“I guess Ryan thought I was a good fit. I knew how to dance and sing, and he convinced me to do it. Plus...you were also part of it. And I think you’re cool.” Justin looked at him in the corner of his eye, tightening the jacket around him.  
“You think I’m cool?” he repeated.  
“Well... Of course. I think...out of all the guys, you’re my...K-Pop bias.” Justin snorted. “What?”  
“You can’t have a bias for your own group. That’s just stupid.”  
“I don’t think that’s a real rule.” Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever, I just think it’s...unfair to the rest of them.”  
“What about you? Who’s your...ultimate bias?” Justin furrowed his brows and looked Jun straight on.  
“I don’t have one. Like I said, it’s unfair.” Jun shrugged, then nudged Justin. “What?”  
“Hey... Nega chingu eopseoyo.” That earned a laugh from Justin, a genuine one, making Jun chuckle again. “That song was so dumb.”  
“I know. I can’t believe David wrote the lyrics.” Justin nudged him back. “Besides, you have...friends, anyways.”  
“Like who?” He shrugged.  
“I don’t know...”  
“Like...you?” Another shrug.  
“...Yeah...” Jun threw an arm around Justin and gave a smile, glad that Justin, somehow, was getting rid of the attitude. Too difficult to keep it up all the time. “Hey... Thanks.”  
“For what?” Jun replied.  
“Just for...whatever.” Jun rubbed his arm comfortingly, and soon, both had fallen asleep, not waking even when Ryan opened the door to let them out.


End file.
